The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic instrument.
A liquid crystal panel is an example of an electronic device having a pair of electrodes opposing to each other. In the liquid crystal panel, voltage is applied between a first electrode and a second electrode. External terminals are formed on a substrate on which the first electrode is formed. The second electrode is electrically connected with some of the external terminals formed on the substrate. In more detail, conductive sections protrude from the substrate, and wiring from the external terminals and the second electrode are electrically connected via the conductive sections. The conductive sections are locally disposed only at corner areas of the liquid crystal panel. Therefore, since the conductive sections are small, a problem of high conductive resistance occurs. However, in a conventional liquid crystal panel, larger conductive sections cannot be provided because of tight routing of wiring on the substrate.